


Mercy for a bat

by Kikachan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Clark Kent Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan
Summary: Bruce's pov from the fic "Mercy for a dreamer" by Dino_Cattivo.Clark fall victim to the Black Mercy. Everything goes to hell.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Mercy for a bat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mercy for a dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485067) by [Dino_Cattivo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino_Cattivo/pseuds/Dino_Cattivo). 



Bruce opened his eyes slowly. His senses waking up one by one. When the fog comes out of his head he remembers what happened.

Ache.

Undoing. 

Blood.

Clark.

Mongul's attack had been brutal. Bruce saw his teammates being slaughtered one by one, being left last for being the other half of the "World's Finest" and only survived because Mongul was playing with him instead of killing him quickly, euphoric after defeating Superman.

Bruce didn't want to believe it. But time passed and Superman did not answer his calls and Bruce's heart was getting more and more tight.

Batman was alone when Superman appeared, descending from the skies full of fury like an avenging angel. It was clear, however, that something was wrong. Superman was not stopping. His blows continued even after Mongul was knocked out, not stopping when Bruce called for him. 

Batman used his last strength in an adrenaline rush to put his arms around the hero. Clark finally answered his voice and stopped the punches, clarity finally coming to his mind. The Bat lost consciousness soon after.

Bruce looked around the infirmary. His family was there, but not Clark. He tried to get up, he needed to find him. Nightwing was preventing him from getting up, not understanding that it was important and just repeating that Superman was fine. 

"Bruce, Clark is fine. He decided to take some time to deal with what happened. Soon he is back" - He heard from Diana, who had heard the commotion. Bruce let himself relax. Something was wrong with the Boy Scout and he was going to need his strength.

__________________________

He knew Diana was worried and would want news from Clark, so he waited for everyone to leave and spied on her call.

_ “Hello Kal. How are you? ” _

_ "Fine."  _ \- Thats was a lie.

_ “I don't need my Lasso of Truth to know you are lying, and I'm not above coming over and making you admit it.” _

_ "It's nothing."  _ \- Its was something. Ask Diana!

_ “Kal whatever happened, it is burdening you, so it is not nothing. Just tell me so I can help. I'm worried about you. ” _

_ "II don't want to talk about it." -  _ Of course he didn't want to talk about it. God or Krypton's Rao forgive if Superman think about himself first.

_ “You are my comrade. Comrades trust each other. Otherwise they couldn't fight side by side. So trust me and tell me what is going on. I will not just leave you on your own. ” _

_ "STOP BOTHERING ME!"  _ \- In the silence that followed Bruce sighed with relief. Clark was finally starting to show that he was affected. Now it was just Diana to discover the problem and they could fix it.

_ “... s-sorry. That was ... I'm sorry Diana. II just don't want to talk. It is nothing I want to speak about. Still, I shouldn't have ... W-Why did you call Diana? ” _

_ “II just wanted to tell you Bruce woke up. It seemed important to you. I was surprised you didn't visit ... ”  _ \- So was I. Why did you left Clark. I wanted, no, needed to see your face. 

_ "II didn't think I should be there ... a-after all ... the family was there and I ... " _

_ "... I just didn't belong up there."  _ \- So. This is what is like feel like a bastard. Bruce did a really good job pushing him away.

_ “Nonsense. You are always welcome here in the League - that will never change. And even if Bruce rarely shows it, he is your friend. He was worried when he woke up and didn't see you. I had to forcefully drag him back to bed to stop him from coming after you when he should still be resting. ” _

_ “So I talked to Bruce and the rest of the main members and we were wondering when you were coming back. We understand that after all that's happened you need some space, but we want you back with us as soon as you can. Bruce and I have used the time since he woke up to make plans to prevent attacks from people like Mongul. It would be easier with you participating in setting everything up, but if you need more time Bruce came up with a way to make up for your absence. ”  _ \- See, Clark. I'm taking care of the things for you. To You.

_ “I think I still need some time. I-it was so much. Felt like a lifetime. ”  _ \- What did you dreamed Clark?

_ "Okay. Take all the time you need, but please Clark, come back to us. If you need anything just call. I will always be there for you. ”  _ \- Bruce shouldn't be jealous of Diana, but he couldn't stop. It was so easy for her to show how much she appreciated and cared about Clark.

_ “Thanks Diana. You are a real friend. ”  _ \- Unlike me.

____________________

Time passed and Clark did not return. He could see in the whispers and looks of the League the fear of having to go on without Superman. They only managed to defeat Mongul because Clark had freed himself from what the warmonger had done to him. 

_ Black Mercy. _

Perhaps this is the answer?

___________________________

Bruce searched all the Justice League databases for the flower. What he discovered was not encouraging.

**“ _The Black Mercy is parasitic alien flora. It paralyzes its victim. ”_**

**_“Black Mercy is a plant that creates a dream of a person's perfect life by tapping into the pleasure centers of a person's brain, while keeping the victim totally paralyzed.”_ **

**_“ Black Mercy feeds on the psychic energy produced by the victim's interaction with his / her" dream "._ **

**_“The worlds are temporary, and people always break free, either from the plants losing their grip, or the people under their thrall realizing the nature of the charade.”_ **

**_“When someone discovers the Black Mercy-created reality is fake (they notice something wrong, or otherwise realize their lives aren't this perfect), the Black Mercy will slowly lose its grip on its host, making it easier to detach from them. "_ **

Batman sent Hal to fetch more information from the corporation's databases. The League's morale was so low that he didn't even complain. The information was worse.

**_“ Modified versions of the Black Mercy (created either using Fear radiation or of a red discoloration) were developed to instead trap victims in horrific nightmares. These were conceived of by by the son of an infamous tyrant; Mongul II using a Yellow Power Ring's fear energy to change their genealogical structure using Fear energy. ”_ **

**_“Another variation of the plant created by Mongul was called the Golden Fury, which breeds and pollinates bright yellow spores that spread out and ramp up aggressive mindsets in everyone whom inhales them. This also makes those who're affected by which more compliant to another's influence"_ **

Did the Lanterns know about and didn't think in send warnings?

One thing at a time. He couldn't imagine what Clark was feeling. To have all his desires fulfilled, a perfect life ... He couldn't see how he would get rid of the flower if it were him. Perhaps the feeling of complete happiness was so strange that he would realize that something was wrong.

Bruce was used to not having what he wanted, to put his desires aside. I was doing just that on the day of the attack. February 29th.

Clark's birthday day.

What wouldn't Bruce give to be able to have this day with Clark? The best restaurants, the most extravagant gifts, everything Clark could dream of having, Bruce would give him.

Instead he told Superman that they were not friends and threatened to remove him completely from his life.

It had hurt Clark, Bruce knew, but it was necessary. Batman has to stay above any feelings and attachments. Batman is a being of darkness and fear. It couldn't be compromised.

Ah! But as he wanted to take Superman in his arms, ask for forgiveness. To say that everything was a lie and he was the dearest friend he had? What did he trust most?

Clark had a way of walking through Bruce's defenses as if they didn't exist. This was dangerous. Not only for the Mission, but for Clark as well.

Bruce was aware of his defects. A closer relationship with Clark than he already had would only hurt the hero. Clark is made of light, happiness and justice. Bruce is made of darkness, pain and revenge. Bruce would only hurt Clark.

What did Clark dream of? Was this still affecting you?

Bruce had already spent too much time keeping Clark away to call and ask. What he could do was give him time to recover and ensure that the League continued to function.

_________________________________

His plan went to hell in a basket Diana came to talk to him worried about Superman. She did not let Bruce make her excuses and an eager bat went to visit Kansas with Wonder Woman. Only to find a desperate Martha Kent. After hearing the story, Diana said she would take care of it, which worked for Bruce who had not thought twice before entering the coordinates of the Fortress on the transporter.

He ran as fast as he could and saw Superman holding the flower close to him. Black Mercy. Batman acted by reflex and cut the flower with one of his batarangs.

_ “CLARK! CLARK! ” _

He tried to touch Clark's shoulder, but the youngest flinched. He turned to Bruce shortly afterwards, but he didn't seem to be fully in tune with reality and it scared the bat.

_ “Let go of the plant. NOW! ”  _ \- Please, let it go.

_ "Oh." _

_ “What? What is it? Something wrong? ”  _ \- Because he was smiling.

“  _ It had already started. I'm already dreaming. ”  _ \- What?

_ “Don't be absurd you are not dreaming. Now hand over that thing. ” _

_ "I'm dreaming."  _ \- God knew Bruce wanted this to be one of his nightmares.

_ “Why would you think this is a dream? The plant is right there. ” _

_ "You are here."  _ Oh, that wasn't good.

_ "And?" _

_ "You wouldn't be here if this was real."  _ \- Bruce took back everything he had thought he felt in his bastard. Because what was he feeling right now? It didn't even compare. Bruce didn't even know what expression his face was feeling, he just wanted Clark back from whatever plane he was on. He crushed that damned plant with his boot.

" _This is real Clark."_ \- I'm real.

_".. is not."_ \- I'm sorry.

_ "Why are you so dead set on this being fake?" _

_"I just wanna be happy."_ \- I'm so sorry.

" _And you can't be happy if this was real?"_

_"You wouldn't be here if this was real."_ \- I'm a bad friend, but I'm here.

" _But I'm here Clark."_ \- I'm finally here.

“ _Clark. Clark! Listen to me. This is important: you know this is no dream. You can tell. Just think about it. Use your powers and tell me this is a dream. ”_

He saw clarity coming back to Clark's eyes and reality asserting itself. 

_ "... t-this is no dream ..." _

"Welcome back Clark." - Bruce gave Clark a slight smile, happy to have his friend back.

The relief was short-lived. When Clark realized he was not in a dream, he tried to take what was left of Black Mercy. Bruce stood between them and acted on instinct, hugging the young man in pain. Still on instinct, he began to massage Clark's scalp and play with his hair. This stopped him from struggling. 

_" P -please ... Bruce ... just let me go .... II need o-out. II can't ... not anymore ... I ”_ \- Hearing these words was breaking Batman's cold heart.

_“Shhh just calm down”_ \- Please.

_ " No ... NO" _

_ “Clark. Clark! Listen to me. Calm down. Why do you wanna get back there? It is not real. ” _

_"H-how do you even know ... you shouldn't."_ \- That he could answer.

_ “I researched the Black Mercy when we tried to wake you up the first time, and then you were not there when I woke up. Diana was concerned after the call. So was I. Kansas was enlightening. ” _

_ "...Bad." _

_“She is worried. So why Clark? Why a dream? Why hide away? ”_ \- What did you saw that made you so desperate?

_"I just wanna be happy."_ \- The fuck?

_ “And you can't be here? With all your friends and family? ” _

_"No friends ... I ... I will never get ... not what I want."_ \- Okay. Treat it carefully. Clark is not himself.

“ _Shhh Clark. Listen to me. You don't need to hide. We will figure it out. Just tell me what you want. ”_

_“ C -can't”_ \- You can do everything

_“You can. You are strong. ”_ \- You are my best friend.

_"I'm not."_ \- My dearest partner.

_"You are. You are the strongest, kindest, most selfless man I know. You never gave up. You can get through this. ”_ \- The plan to not let Clark get close to his heart only made the youngest doubt his reality when Batman showed concern. Clearly Bruce needed a new plan.

_"II don't want to lose you."_ \- Like you can.

_ “You will not. Never. ” _

_"... you."_ \- What?

_ "I- I ... W-We are ... were married .... inthedream ... only in the dream." _

The fuck?

What the fuckering fuck?

_“We were married. Like a couple? ”_ Clark nodded.

_“With no further motive or mission? Just married? ”_ \- another nod.

_"It is just ... the data showed a symbiosis with the plant lead to a feeling of euphoria by giving the illusion of the host's desires."_ \- Nope, Bruce wasn't computing.

_“The probability of me being a constant in your dream just seemed unlikely. Especially considering my behavior towards you in the last weeks before ... the event. ”_ \- Maybe he was the one dreaming.

_“You are an ass, B. Didn't stop me from falling for you. I tried. Believe me. ”_ \- Okay. Clark was in love with him. He could work with this.

Nope. Didn't compute.

Clark leaned his head on Bruce's shoulder. He couldn't help but notice that their bodies matched perfectly.

Bruce kept thinking frantically. He knew his plans would have to change, but he honestly never believed that Clark could feel anything more than friendship.

But taking Clark away from him only put him in danger. What if Diana hadn't convinced Bruce to visit Clark? What if Clark had refused to think that reality was not a dream? 

Bruce came to the conclusion that Clark was a fool and Bruce could only protect him by being close.

And damn it! Coming to this conclusion warmed the bat's entire body. For the Mission to work, everything needed to be in balance. For Superman to be on balance he needed Bruce. The Man and the Bat could have what they wanted.

He had been silent for a long time. Clark looked happy, but Bruce didn't want to take any chances.

_ “Before the Black Mercy I wanted you to stay away from me.” _

_“Like I said, ass. Didn't stop me. ”_ \- Oh, sure. Now you talk.

_“You don't understand: I didn't want you to get closer to me than you already were. I'm not good with letting people in. ”_ \- I'm more scared than people think.

_"I noticed that too."_ \- I'm trying to do a speech here, Boy Scout.

_ “Who is the ass now? I'm not good with relationships. Letting you in would have been a risk. So I reduced this risk by pushing you away. That has always been the reason for me acting up against you. You always had the highest possibility of getting into my life, so you had to be kept away at all costs ... and that was a mistake. ” _

This made Clark stop. Bruce was starting to get nervous. He didn't remember exposing himself this way since he was a child. It wasn't the best speech, but Clark always got it.

_"You cared about me."_ \- I'm in love with you.

_ " Mhhh ." _

_"You cared a lot."_ \- I'm still am.

_" Mhhh ."_

" _You should've told me."_ \- We wouldn't be in this Arctic cold now, probably.

_"DO you still care, Bruce?"_ \- Always.

" _More than is wise."_ \- God. He was doing this. He was letting Clark all in.

_"Don't go."_ \- Don't leave me.

_ "I won't." _

_“This is no dream. I can't give you what 'he' gave you. ”_ \- And now he was jealous of a dreamself. Great.

_ “You are terrible at making people want to stay. But I knew that. And I don't care. I will always take a stuck up real version of you over a made up believe. I know you have problems and burdens. Me too. But it will not stop me. I demand nothing from you. I don't want you to change. You are perfect as you are. Just don't let yourself stop you from being happy. I'm willing to take what you will give me. Nothing more. I will just be at your side as long as you want me there. ” _

This was not a dream, but Bruce was suspiciously giddy. He did not deny his desire to kiss Clark.

" _B-Bruce you shoul-"_ \- Really?

_“I wouldn't if I didn't want to. But I do want. Want way too bad. ”_ \- My love. My sweet, sweet love.

_“I always wanted you. It drove me mad how much I wanted you. So I tried to not want anymore. That's why it was so important to keep you away and safe from me. I would have burned you alive. I didn't want to be distracted by my feelings, but not having you near is even more irritating. ”_ \- I love you so much. I don't know what I would do if I lose you.

_“I will disappoint you. More than once. I will be egoistic, demanding, very jealous and controlling. I will not be the husband or boyfriend you wished for. But I can promise I will want you and love you endlessly if you let me. ”_ \- Please let me.

_“Y-yes Bruce. p ... please. ”_ \- There it is! Take that, Mercy!Bruce

_“_

_I have imagined something like this so many times. You trembling in my arms just like this, begging for me. Well, not exactly like this. There was a lot less clothing involved on your part. ”_ \- Can we be naked? I want to be naked with you. 

_“You look stunning like this.”_ \- And Bruce gave himself completely to his passion. He kissed and licked and nothing was enough. Bruce wanted more.

_"B-Bruce ... Bruce ... II love you."_ \- My whole life has adjusted to the new reality. A reality where Clark loved me and I could take that love for myself. I could reciprocate.

_"I love you too, Clark."_ \- Until the day I die.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I used the Black Mercy informations from the fandon wiki and the character's sentences are from Dino's original work. Except the Diana one in the infirmary  
> Be gentle. This is my first Superbat fic.


End file.
